


Akuma Matata

by Voolffman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :3, Disney trash, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M’L trash, pun trash, puns, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: Chat Noir spouting a Disney pun, litter-ally.=^. .^=





	Akuma Matata

**Author's Note:**

> I am Miraculous Ladybug trash.  
> I am also Disney trash.  
> That has given birth to this and a couple others. I'm so sorry.  
> (Not)  
> ;3

“I'm sick and tired of people telling me to chill!” the flaming akumatized victim shouted at the general Parisian public.  
Ladybug shook her head. The guy must be a hot head. Wait. That was a pun. She facepalmed, she'd been hanging out with Chat too much. Speaking of which, where was the cat?  
“Hello m’lady,” he smirked as he bounded up to her.  
She rolled her eyes, “Distract him a moment for me?”  
He grinned, “Of course!” And he scampered over to the victim.  
“Hey you!” he shouted, “Akuma matata! It's a wonderful phrase!”  
Oh no he did not, Ladybug thought before calling for the lucky charm. It was a stuffed lion cub. She just couldn't win!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you're interested in more, I got them! Just look up mah posts ;3  
> Also my writing tends to be in short bursts, so if you were looking for something longer, I do apologize for that ; )


End file.
